


Caught

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: The Last Time I Saw Richard (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, Holding Hands, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Prompt: heeeeyyy, I saw you reblogging Richard gifs and now I'm needy for some Richard content. could you write something where the reader is at the clinic too, Richard and her hang out (most of the time silently bc boy is quiet af, so just playing board games and stuff) and there's a lot of eye contact and huge sexual tension, and one night he snaps and they end up having sex? maybe he catches her snooping around his drawings like Jonah and things escalate? ❤️
Relationships: Richard/Reader, Richard/You
Kudos: 24





	Caught

“I won,” You smiled, looking up from where your gaze was trained on the connect 4 board.

Richard stared at you silently, smirking slightly at your victory, before pushing the button that made all of the coins drop from the board.

You both cleaned the game up in silence, putting the pieces back in the box, before bidding each other good night, and returning to your rooms.

It was getting late out, so you focused your attention on one of your books, the 4th Harry Potter book, before shutting the light out, and staring at your roommate, Olivia, who was already fast asleep.

You bit your lip, thinking of Richard, and how sexy and mysterious he was.

Looking over at your roommate once again, you contemplated what you were about to do, before deciding to fuck it.

It had been so long since you had last touched yourself, you guys barely got any privacy in here, and any time you happened to be alone in your room, it wasn’t long before your roommate came back.

You relaxed your muscles, leaning back into the pillow, and trailing a hand over your clothed covered core.

Your roommate was still sleeping blissfully, so you dipped your hand under your panties, rubbing circles over your clit and thinking of Richard.

He almost never said a word to you, but on the rare occasions he did speak, it was like heaven. His voice was smooth and beautiful, and you imagined him whispering obscene things in your ear.

In your head he was telling you to fuck yourself on your fingers, so you did, wincing a little at the stretch, wishing you had your vibrator with you.

Eventually you adjusted, and pleasure overtook you. It had been so long since your last release, you were practically about to burst, hormones and being around your crush 24/7 not helping.

You tried to stifle your whimpers the best you could, constantly glancing over at Olivia to make sure she was still sleeping.

You continued rubbing your clit, using your juices to make the process faster, and felt your abdomen muscles clenching as you neared your release.

You turned over onto your stomach, clit positioned at the edge of the bed as you rutted against the mattress like a dog in heat.

“Richard!” You whispered, the sound muffled by the pillow you were biting into, coming hard.

You caught your breath, slowing it, and rubbing your thighs together to contain your wetness.

Flopping back onto your bed, you yawned, finally reading to go to sleep, sweet dreams of Richard haunting you all night.

The days all blurred together in here, to be quite honest.

Group therapy, taking your meds, and one on one sessions with your counselor were all the same boring tripe to you.

However, the rare and cherished time you spent with Richard brightened your days, and you always looked forward to seeing him.

Richard smiled a bit as he saw you and plopped down next to you on the couch where you were watching tv.

An old Tom and Jerry cartoon was on the screen, but you were more interested in Richard, shifting closer to him, and putting your head on his shoulder as you halfheartedly watched the show.

You heard Richard sigh beside you and smiled softly as he reached down to intertwine your fingers together.

His hands were soft and capable, and you imagined them in other places, shivering a little at the thought.

Richard noticed and grabbed a blanket, draping it over you.

You smiled gratefully at him and nuzzled your head deeper into his shoulder.

After the show was done, you got up, Richard still intently watching tv, making your way over to the water fountain.

Wiping your mouth after drinking from the fountain, you noticed Richard’s room wasn’t that far from where you were and took a peek down the hallway to see him still engrossed in the tv.

You knew it was wrong to snoop, but you figured he’d never find out, and you just wanted to know more about him.

He barely said 2 words to you in a week, sue you for being curious.

You peeked inside, making sure his roommate was out, and padding inside quietly.

You assumed the right side of the room was his roommate’s and focused on the left side.

His bed was neatly made, clothes hung up on the hangers in his practically barren closet, and a book resting on his end table.

Honestly his room wasn’t any more indictive of his personality, and you were about to leave, feeling disappointed, when you spotted a sketchbook resting on the top of his closet shelf.

Grabbing it, you flipped through the book, beautiful, detailed sketches of various things staring back at you. Richard was apparently very talented at drawing.

The door swung open, and you gasped dropping the book onto the bed, and spinning around to face a bewildered looking Richard.

His bewilderment turned to anger, and he closed the door before striding over to you, and pinning you over to the wall, staring deep into your eyes.

You looked back at him, slightly scared, and slightly aroused.

You unwittingly moaned softly, and Richard’s eyes widened, looking down to see your erect nipples straining through your thin shirt.

He curiously gripped one of your breasts, rubbing a thumb over one of your clothed nipples, cocking his head as you moaned and gripped his wrist.

You were already gushing wet downstairs and rubbed your knees together to relieve some of the tension.

Richard’s eyes were locked onto your lips, and he leaned in for a surprisingly soft kiss, lips pliant and warm against yours.

You gasped as the kiss turned deeper and rubbed up and down his sweater-clothed arms.

Richard leaned back to observe your flushed face, and red mouth, and reached up to trace a thumb over your bottom lip, gasping quietly as you drew his thumb into your mouth, sucking and moaning like a pornstar around the digit.

Richard groaned, and you looked down to see his errection straining through his grey sweatpants. You grinned a little at that, and guided his now slightly wet hand, under your shorts.

The both of you gasped as his fingers traced your wetness, you from the pleasure, and him from how wet you already were from his light touches.

He slipped a thick finger inside you, and whimpered helplessly as you started to ride it, hungry for more.

He watched you ravenously, pupils dilated so much his eyes were nearly black in desire.

Richard started kissing your neck softly, biting the skin slightly, and you gasped at the sensation, already nearly coming from the pent-up frustration.

You shoved him away, delighting in his confused expression hardening into realization as you dropped to your knees, shoving his sweatpants and boxers down to reveal his hard cock.

You practically shoved his cock into your mouth, moaning at his taste, and could feel yourself growing even more wet, if that was even possible.

Richard was moaning heavily above you, gripping your hair tightly as you bobbed up and down on his cock.

“Fuck,” He breathed out, and you looked up at him, proud at yourself for making him curse.

He drew you off his cock, now slick with your spit, and traced your mouth, breathing hard. He then helped you out of your shorts and panties, drawing them down your legs, and helping you step out.

Richard reached down to grip you under your thighs, and you jumped into his waiting hands, straddling his waist, arms wrapped around his neck for balance, as he guided his cock to your gushing hole.

He looked up at you in confirmation that you wanted this, and you nodded, almost crying with how much you wanted him inside you.

Richard pushed inside of you, mouth opened in a jagged gasp, and resting his head on your chest.

You ran a hand through his hair, encouraging him to move, “P-please!”

He complied, driving hard into you, seemingly driven mad by the feeling of your warm, wet walls around him, and you keened, the sound high and pathetic sounding.

“O-oh yeah, don’t stop!” You gasped, nails digging into his strong arms as he bounced you up and down on his cock.

His thrusts got harder, and harder, until your back was banging against the wall. You were really glad everyone was busy at the rec room, because the next room surely would’ve heard the two of you.

You were practically clawing up his back at this point, and he reached a hand up, making sure you were supported, before gripping your throat firmly, not enough to choke you, but enough for you to feel it.

Your orgasm hit you like a fucking freight train, and you whined and moaned loudly, as he grunted against your neck.

He pulled out quickly and shoved you down onto your knees as he came fast, not wanting to accidentally come inside you, as there wasn’t much in the way of protection here.

You gasped as his warm seed hit your face, painting you in his come, and looked up to see him staring down at you hungrily, mouth opened in a jagged gasp.

He reached down to swipe at his come on your face, before feeding it to you, with you accepting gratefully, eyes locked on him as you moaned around his fingers, swallowing his come.

“Hopefully that’ll teach you the next time you decide to look through my stuff.”


End file.
